


eumoirous

by greenspaghetti



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not how you would think), (or maybe it is?), 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Milk, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except its done in whatever time frame I want, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenspaghetti/pseuds/greenspaghetti
Summary: “There was so much of you I wanted.” The tone was low, the utterance gruff and soft simultaneously. “So much of you I still want.” The euphoria of honesty was flooded, barely a craggy island under the wash of the sudden, body splitting desire.₊⁺ ☾✩‧₊⁺ ˚At two am: honesty. (And the bliss that comes with it.)





	eumoirous

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight i just wrote this as day 1, 2, and 3 of the otp challenge. you're welcome.  
> my tumblr: bearajuana

In truth, Shouyou had no idea how it happened.

Of course, there’s a story somewhere there, if he cared to look deeper into the stares and the conversations that lead them through highschool and into a shared college dorm and then another, perhaps crappier, shared apartment. But he isn’t going to, not when their classic, two am fighting after Shouyou bumped into Kageyama, who was stealing milk, and spilled half of the ramen he was holding on the floor and the other half on himself. It was a tad okay, because Kageyama got milk up both his nose and his sweater, so the yelling that resulted was dampened by the irate but completely milk covered face Kageyama had on.

They were yelling, and then they were giggling. And then they were kissing.

“Oh.” Shouyou breathed against Kageyama’s lips at the first press. “You taste like milk.”

Kageyama drew back, slowly, which Shouyou couldn’t help but focus on. His lips no longer had milk on them.

“Good...?” He said, a little dazed, as if this huge decision in their lives hadn’t been made by him.  _ Their lives. _ “Better than tasting like ramen.”

Shouyou shoved his shoulder lightly, than dragged him back. “You’re going to have to deal with it.”

Kageyama hummed; his lips were closed against Shouyou’s.

Their clothes were wet, their faces sticky with drying liquids, and all he could think about was  _ Tobio, Tobio, Tobio _ .

That’s another thing that probably could have been a part of the lead-up to this  _ extremely _ messy… dalliance? The fact that Shouyou had been using Kageyama’s given name in his head. Once, when he was stuck in the shitty low-pressure shower without a towel he’d called him, accidentally, using  _ Tobio _ , and when Kageyama came in he was shaky and blushing and instead of drying himself fully, Shouyou sat next to the shower drain crowding his knees together and desperately trying not to overthink everything.

He didn’t have to now.

Not with Kageyama’s lips opening under his tongue and Shouyou’s teeth dragging through Kageyama’s bottom lip. 

“ _ Tobio. _ ” He moaned when Kageyama’s tongue traced his teeth. He only shuddered, his thumbs digging into their newfound home at Shouyou’s hips, and set a course down Shouyou’s neck.

He responded by pulling at Kageyama’s sweater, bunching the cream fabric in his palms as he made noises that even surprised himself. Kageyama detached, pecked Shouyou quickly, and then his pullover was off and thrown half way across the kitchen. “Dumbass.” Shouyou said like Kageyama had just given him the sun.

A new kind of heat veined it’s way through Shouyou’s standard effervescence. His body caught fire as he pulled his stumbling setter into his bedroom, their path littered with grunts and then with Shouyou’s ruined t-shirt.

_ Dumbass. Idiot. Sorry I bit you just then -. No, I liked it. _

His bed rose up to meet them, pale comforter and all, when Kageyama whispered: “I used to think about this.”

Shouyou could only gasp, then shudder. Then: “Oh, Tobio.”

A strangled noise fell from Tobio’s lips.  _ Tobio, Tobio, Tobio _ , Shouyou thought, until he couldn’t see where the pleasure began and the  _ Tobio _ s ended.

“I did, too.” Shouyou added with a rush, and then peppered Tobio’s tan, honey dipped neck with open mouthed kisses.  _ Milk and honey _ , he thought abstractly, and licked a stripe in sudden, maniacal interest. “It’s unfair, you were…” He waved his hand between them. “ _ Shwaahhh _ from the start.” He means the lean muscle Tobio gained, then maintained, over the years, the ones that gave him his broad shoulders and pecs/tits and the  _ thighs _ .

Shouyou pushed Tobio back and straddled them, his thighs. Back at it again with those demented interests.

“You filled out. Oh my god, you  _ grew _ .” Is Tobio’s response, paired with a stunted groan as his flung his head back. His eyes were screwed shut, like he was clamping down on every urge running through his blood. “I liked you  _ before, _ but then you got the  _ arms _ and the  _ ass _ and  _ holy fuck. _ ”

Shouyou’s fingers curled around the nape of Tobio’s neck, his thumbs tracing over his jaw. He shook, barely, and his eyes opened. They were dark. Shouyou could hardly see the ring of deep blue at the edges. Tobio took a steadying breath. “I almost didn’t move in with you, after freshman year.”

Freshman year of college. It had been hard, admittedly, the constant presence of the person he wanted to… wanted everything from and for.

“Thank fuck that you did, you idiot.” Shouyou answered, and pulled at Tobio’s underwear.

Soon they were both naked, hands galloping and tongues freed. “I still have your shirt.” He said after taking inhaling against Tobio’s collar. (Woodsy, clean sweat, and their apartment smell.) “The one you left after your last sleepover.”

He could feel the other boy swallow.

“I jerked off with it.” Shouyou says into the darkness. It’s three am, by now. And he’s unlocking that cage in his chest. “That’s why I never returned it.”

The arms around him grew tighter. Every point across each body was met with the other. Tobio kissed his hair, foreign and wonderful and absolutely worth feeling as though he’d just committed arson. On himself.

It was so  _ unlike _ them, their words quiet and revealing. They didn’t stop. Shouyou didn’t want them to.

“Mine sounds worse.” Tobio’s voice is hoarse. “But since this is apparently honesty hour…” He shuffles, slighting, legs twisting around Shouyou’s. “I had a lot of your pictures, saved on my phone…”

“Oh, I love where this is going.”

“I don’t know what was WRONG with me, half of them weren’t even suggestive!”

“Only half?” Tobio shoved his face in the crook between Shouyou’s neck and collar. “I’d ask you to show me,” He continued, “but I simply can’t have you leaving me. What would I do, alone and in the nude?”

The fire stoked in his belly. Kageyama’s eyes were barely lit from the glow of the seldom-used alarm clock, but ardent nonetheless. 

“There was so much of you I wanted.” The tone was low, the utterance gruff and soft simultaneously. “So much of you I still want.” The euphoria of honesty was flooded, barely a craggy island under the wash of the sudden, body splitting desire.

Shouyou pulled Tobio even closer if he could, and there mouths worked together yet again. His lips were embers, trailing candles as his kisses descended over Shouyou’s chest, then abdomen, then hips. His attention was dragged back to his dick, hard and twitching after being ignored. A searing thought rushed through Shouyou, and he twisted, rooting through his drawer, and then threw down a tiny, capped bottle. Tobio’s eyes raised.

“Fuck me.” Shouyou said softly, because  _ make love to me _ , sounded overworn, crusted and vintage. What they had here may have been a long time running, but it wasn’t archaic. It was the coquettish rose that stayed within her bud until late spring, for when she blossomed her petals were fuller and brighter than anything at all.

He was prepared slowly, carefully, Tobio’s hands knowing the territory. They spoke little of their romantic relations between each other, but they there was some understanding. Shouyou tended to top. Tobio tended to not.

Tobio rubbed and pressed and curled, and Shouyou’s back rose from the bed while his neck further pushed in. His mouth was open and senseless, begging to be kissed.

“I’m ready.” He gasped into the dark. Tobio’s palms brushed his navel, his lower back. He murmured sweet nothings into his thighs, some (if not all) included some comment about Shouyou’s ass. “Please.” He called, and the dark shuddered. “I want you more than you know.”

“Let me show you.” His voice seemed broken.  _ Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, _ rang in Shouyou’s head. It was delightfully absurd how his thoughts splintered as the blunt tip of his setter’s - of his lover’s - condom-clad dick pressed between him. Slow, with careful pushes, until Tobio was above him, breathing heavily.

Shouyou kissed him, wrapped his legs around Tobio’s hips, and said, “Show me.”

Tobio’s hands gripped his thighs as he thrust, each time splintering his thoughts more and more.

_ Tobio, Tobio, Tobio _ , it rang.

“Shouyou,” Tobio sobbed. “You’re so good. So beautiful, so powerful-” His fingers tightened, his thrusts already sharpening.

“Tobio, Tobio, Tobio-” Shouyou gasped. He was so hard, he was convinced the blood pumping in his ears was coming from his prick. “Toh-  _ please _ -”

“So beautiful,” Tobio fell forward, grinding. “I want you, so, so much-” He was cut off by his own groan.

“You have me.” Shouyou whispered, feeling around for a pillow.

Tobio must have read his mind - he held to his hips, raised them ever so slightly, and drived forward at an angle, so close. Shouyou pushed his face into the comforter. Tobio picked a new angle, and he writhed and gasped. And then he was spot on, and Shouyou’s back rose as he moaned, half stunned.

“I have you.” Tobio whispered, each thrust hitting, and hitting, and hitting. Shouyou’s jaw could barely worked other than to gasp out Tobio’s name.

Shouyou’s body went taught, a string about to snap.

“Tobio-oh-ohohoh _ oh _ ,” And Tobio got the hint, his hand wrapping around Shouyou’s dick. In one upstroke Shouyou’s body jerked, white splattering his chest. He shook, quiet, as Tobio resumed his pace. It fell apart quickly, erratic thrust after erratic thrust. Shouyou rose so his arms could wrap around his lover’s shoulders, lips playing at his ear while his jaw fell open.

“I love you.” He said, simple and easy. Tobio came, punctuated by a strangled noise. And then they slumped together, sharing air as there bodies realized it was early morning. Tobio, shakily, got to his feet to clean up after them. Shouyou protested, his eyes heavy.

“I love you too.” Tobio mouthed against Shouyou’s warmed skin when he returned.

They were less agreeable when they woke up at midday to dried milk stains and whatever was left of the ramen.

  
  



End file.
